The present invention relates to pressure containers in general, and particularly to a pressure container connected to two hydraulic circuits, especially to a steering circuit and a control circuit.
A pressure container or so-called after-suction container known in the art serves the purpose of receiving a pressure fluid from the steering circuit and sucking the pressure fluid back to the steering circuit in the case of loss of the pressure fluid in that circuit. Furthermore, the suction container serves as a source of the pressure fluid for a control circuit. For a straight maintenance of a predetermined pressure in the suction container there is provided a pressure-limiting valve connected to the container. A reverse valve connected to a fluid supply container and openable into the suction container makes it possible that the pressure fluid is sucked from the fluid supply container in the event that the pressure fluid from the steering circuit is withdrawn from the suction container, for example when the fluid pressure source requested from the fluid supply container drops out. The pressure fluid provided as a pressure fluid source for the control circuit and obtained from the suction container must be preliminarily refined in a filter apparatus. The arrangement of the conventional suction container including a plurality of hydraulic elements is, however, costly and furthermore requires a lot of space for installation of all the elements.